Farewell
by Dana Norram
Summary: A vida de seu único amigo pela vida de seu afilhado. O que mais pode machucar Sirius Black? // GEN // FICLET


**N.A. **A Idéia para essa fic veio de **Novas Esperanças**, fanfic da** Amanda SaturnVenus**. Mas digamos que este aqui tem um fim mais... _trágico_.

* * *

**Farewell****  
** Por Dana Norram

Aconteceu numa fração de segundos. Harry fechou os olhos com força, esperando pelo pior. No momento seguinte ouviu um som cortante seguido de um alto gemido de dor. Mas não fora ele quem o dera. Receoso ele abriu os olhos e sua boca escancarou-se de terror.  
Lupin estava parado na sua frente, segurando o braço esquerdo com a mão, apertando um ferimento aberto na altura do cotovelo, de onde uma enorme quantidade de sangue aflorava. Rabicho lhe acertara com sua mão falsa.  
Horrorizado, Harry viu Lupin perder a força nas pernas e despencar no chão. Mesmo em choque segurou-o com força, sentindo o sangue quente dele manchar suas vestes.

- Professor Lupin! - gritou sem saber o quê fazer.

Atraído por seus berros, Almofadinhas surgiu na entrada da caverna latindo enfurecido e com isso, afugentando Rabicho, que se transformara em rato e saíra correndo entre as pedras escuras. Num estalo Sirius voltou ao normal. Seus olhos piscaram para Harry que tentava sustentar Lupin desfalecido.

- Remus... - ele chamou, sua num tom de voz estranho e urgente. Se ajoelhou e ficou com o rosto na altura do de Lupin.

Lupin gemeu de dor e apertou o ferimento com força, mas não abriu os olhos.

- Que aconteceu Harry? - perguntou Sirius sem coragem de se mexer ou mesmo piscar. - Que aquele rato fez com Remus?

- Eu não sei... eu acho que... Rabicho ia me acertar com aquela mão prateada, mas o Professor Lupin entrou na frente e-

- PRATEADA? - berrou Sirius desesperado, assustando Harry mais do que ele já estava - Você disse PRATA?

- Sim, eu - falou Harry, a princípio sem entender o motivo dos gritos de seu Padrinho, mas logo a compreensão chegou ao seu cérebro - Não... Prata, Sirius!

Sem pensar duas vezes Sirius ergueu Lupin nos braços com a mesma facilidade do que se estivesse sustentando uma boneca. Com Harry nos seus calcanhares ele saiu correndo da caverna, o sangue que escorria do braço de Lupin formando uma trilha de pingos vermelhos no chão.  
Lá fora o dia já se esvaia, tingindo o céu de púrpura e rosado. Lupin deu um novo gemido de dor, dessa vez mais forte e mais alto. Aparvalhado, Sirius parou, ajoelhando-se, passou um braço por baixo das costas de Lupin, enquanto que com a outra mão tentava fazer com que ele abrisse os olhos.

- Remus... Aluado, _Aluado_. Olhe pra mim! - implorou com urgência, seus próprios olhos estavam com um brilho úmido.

Lupin, cuja a respiração era rasa e difícil, abriu os olhos. Suas pupilas estavam levemente dilatadas, porém em seu rosto havia um sorriso.

- Sirius...

- Shhh, não fale, não faça esforço, você vai ficar bom - murmurou com a voz mais calma que conseguiu. Em seguida ergueu os olhos para Harry, parado ao lado deles em silêncio - Harry corra! Chame alguém... Dumbledore... Vá, depressa!

Não precisou que Sirius repetisse a ordem, Harry virou rapidamente e saiu correndo com mais força que suas pernas magras podiam agüentar. Sirius viu-o distanciar-se e sentiu uma mão umedecida - do que ele sabia ser sangue - tocar-lhe levemente na face. Baixou os olhos para Lupin, que ainda sorria.

- Aluado, vai dar tudo certo...

- Sirius, eu-

- Não fale, você precisa... - mas Remus não deixou que ele terminasse, erguendo a mão e balançando a cabeça levemente. Sirius engoliu em seco.

- Você sabe muito bem o quê acontece quando um lobisomem é ferido a prata, Sirius. Eu... eu não estou sentindo meu braço, eu sequer estou conseguindo respirar direito, eu... não! Não, Sirius, não me interrompa - ele pediu quando Sirius fez menção de falar outra vez - Sirius, eu só queria que soubesse que eu estou... feliz. Estou muito feliz. Você vai ser inocentado, vai poder cuidar de Harry. Vai vê-lo crescer, vai vê-lo jogar Quadribol ainda por muitos anos, você-

- Remus, _por favor_, não...

- Você vai continuar, Sirius. Promete? Me prometa que você _não vai _desistir Sirius... - Remus falava dando longas golfadas de ar, como se fosse difícil articular as palavras.

Sirius fungou e duas lágrimas grossas escorreram pelos cantos de seus olhos úmidos. Então engolindo o choro, ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu prometo, Remus.

Lupin sorriu, fechando os olhos, parecendo aliviado.

- Obrigado... e Sirius?

- Diga, Aluado.

A mão de Lupin que estava na face de Sirius deslizou para nuca dele e fixou-se lá. Os olhos do bruxo mais alto estavam rasos d'água.

- Nós perdemos muito tempo... - murmurou Remus abrindo os olhos e fitando o céu quase totalmente escuro. A lua logo subiria. Uma lua cheia.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Sirius riu entre as lágrimas contidas.

- É verdade... - concordou.

Remus inspirou fundo e voltou os olhos para Sirius.

- Se eu pudesse escolher a maneira de partir, com certeza seria algo assim. Sabe, Almofadinhas eu não me arrependo de nada... no fim parece que tudo valeu a pena.

Sirius pareceu tomar ar e mais uma vez concordou. Uma lágrima sua caiu sobre a face de Lupin e com uma mão trêmula ele se pós a secá-la. Incrédulo que Lupin ainda conseguia manter seu sorriso intacto.

Quando Harry olhou por cima do ombro antes de começar descer a colina a última coisa que viu foi seu Padrinho com as costas curvadas sobre Lupin. Logo a mão ensangüentada de seu Ex-Professor soltou-se da nuca de Sirius, e caiu inerte sobre a relva.

Harry virou a cabeça e inspirando fundo voltou a correr, mas não pode deixar de ouvir um uivo alto que encheu todo o lugar de tristeza. Fechou os olhos e continuou correndo, fazendo força para lutar contra as próprias lágrimas.

A Lua cheia finalmente subiu aos céus e pela primeira vez em muito anos, Remus J. Lupin podia estar sobre ela em paz.

**Fim**

**

* * *

Notas:** _Farewell_ significa _despedida, adeus_ em inglês. Eu escrevi esse texto há mais ou menos uns oito meses, _beeeem_ antes de ler **HP e a Ordem da Fênix**, logo todos sabemos que uma cena dessas nunca poderá acontecer, mas eu achei que valia a pena postá-lo, de qualquer maneira... que acharam? =^_^=

**Harry Potter **e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**.  
Esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização.

Copyright © Janeiro de 2003. Todos os direitos reservados. (2º revisão - Dez. 2003)

Texto revisado e digitado em agosto de 2003, ao som da canção **Sadame** (_piano version_), trilha sonora do Anime X-1999. Sim, eu sou masoquista... só posso ser.


End file.
